


Sun, Sand, and Danny Rayburn

by LittleNightbird13



Category: Bloodline (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Female Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-02-10 05:04:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12904686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleNightbird13/pseuds/LittleNightbird13
Summary: Just a series of fun, romantic, and very sexy times for Danny Rayburn & the Reader!





	1. Flirting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArgentGale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentGale/gifts).



> This one's for ArgentGale! Thanks for encouraging my swan-dive into the Mendo Trash Bin! And for letting me ramble over on Twitter about Danny!

 It had seemed like such a great idea at the time.  
  
 Your best friend had commented that you had been working way too hard and gifted you with a full week at the locally-famous Rayburn House Inn as a birthday present. You had seen the place many times while you were growing up in Islamorada and had even gone to school with, and been in a lot of the same classes, as Meg Rayburn, though the two of you had never been friends. A few days spent relaxing on the beach very determinedly doing absolutely _nothing_? Oh, yeah. You could definitely do with that quite nicely. Sitting on the beach soaking up the sun was all well and good, as was hitting the little out-of-the-way shops and buying yourself some handmade jewelery as a reward for surviving the last few hellish months at work.  
  
 It _had_ been good, _had_ being the operative word. Right up until about a half hour ago when you discovered that the shower in your bungalow had decided to go on a vacation of its own.  
  
 Which was how you found yourself on the verge of a tiny bit of an argument with Sally Rayburn, the inn's proprietor.  
  
 "Mrs. Rayburn, I'm really trying not to lose it here, but come on! What do you mean there's no one around to fix it right now? There's got to be a maintenance guy, or plumber? Somebody who can fix my shower," you said, thoroughly exasperated now. You were tired, sweaty, and just wanted to take a refreshing shower before climbing into bed with your laptop to binge-watch a few shows you hadn't had the time to see.  
  
 Sally gave you an apologetic look, genuinely regretful that you weren't a happy guest. "I'm so sorry, but my usual guy is out sick with somethin' he caught from his kids. And it's after hours, so I won't be able to call a plumber until tomorrow morning, which means he probably won't be out until the early afternoon."  
  
 "Okay," you sighed, reminding yourself that shit sometimes happened and trying not to take any negative emotion out on the woman standing in front of you. Her husband had just passed away, after all. "Is it possible you could put me in another bungalow?"  
  
 "Wish I could, sweetie, but we're all booked up." Sally shrugged helplessly. "Just hang in there, okay? Is everything else all right? Anything else I can get you?"  
  
 You shook your head and smiled ruefully at her. "Could you ask the heat and humidity to give us a break?"  
  
 Sally laughed. "If only! It's a hot summer and no mistake. But, hey. There's always a dip in the ocean to cool you off. When my kids were growing up, I had a hard time getting them out of the water when it got dark. Kevin was the worst."  
  
 Speaking of Sally's kids.....  
  
 Over the Rayburn matriarch's shoulder, you could see her oldest son, Danny, sauntering up from the dock, likely just back from taking some guests out on a fishing or diving excursion. He spotted you and his mother as he came closer.  
  
 "Hey, ma," he greeted Sally. He caught your eye, held it for a heartbeat. "And who's this?" Was it your imagination, or did those piercing blue eyes rake over every inch of you as he waited for you to introduce yourself?  
  
 "F/N, L/N." you replied, unable to resist giving _him_ a once-over. This wasn't the first time you had set eyes on him, and damn if Danny Rayburn wasn't one of the most striking men you had ever seen. "I was telling your mom that my shower's gone to shit."  
  
 "Lemme guess. Bungalow Three? You turn it on and all you get is a trickle, but the sink and toilet still work?" he ventured. The bemused expression on his face suggested that this wasn't the first time the shower in there had been an issue.  
  
 "Yeah, actually." Just your luck to end up in the bungalow that had faulty plumbing.  
  
 "I've already told her that we won't be able to get anybody out to fix it until tomorrow," Sally informed her son.  
  
 "Really, Mrs. Rayburn, it's fine. It's totally fine. I've lived without water before. This is Florida, right? One good hurricane and we learn to do without the necessities for a couple of days." you said, in what you hoped was a good-humored tone. "I'll just wait until everyone else has turned in for the night and go jump off the pier sans bathing suit, or something. I wouldn't want your son the sheriff to have to arrest me for indecency," you joked.  
  
 "Or I could take a look at it," Danny offered eagerly. "Might not look it, but I know a thing or two about basic maintenance in this place."  
  
 Sally eyed him skeptically. "Honey, I don't know. I know your dad taught you and your brothers a few things, but that shower is finicky. I really think we ought to call a professional. That leak we had a couple of weeks ago was bad enough."  
  
 "And make this poor lady wait?" Danny shook his head. "Nah. I got this. I used to help this buddy of mine out doin' odd jobs when I was hard-up for cash," he explained looking at you rather than directly addressing his mother. "Learned a lot. Can't hurt to try, right?"  
  
 Sally threw up her hands. "It's up to Ms. L/N." She looked at you. "He might not be a professional, but my son ain't stupid. I'm fine either way, I guess."  
  
 You considered, then nodded at Danny. "If you think you can fix it, knock yourself out."  
  
 "That's settled then," Sally said. "Now I really need to go and return a few phone calls. See you later, you two." With that, Sally headed back into the house, her messy half braid, half ponytail bouncing as she walked.  
  
 "Okay," Danny smiled confidently at you. "I'm just gonna go and get a few tools and shit, and then I'll meet you in your bungalow."  
  
 "Cool," you replied, smirking inwardly at the thought of meeting this man _anywhere_. "Thanks."  
  
 "No problem."  
  


***********

  
 Twenty minutes later, things weren't going all that well in the epic battle of Man versus Shower. You stood leaning against the bathroom doorjamb, watching Danny struggle with his tools and the shower nozzle, cursing a blue streak that would impress the hell out of a long-haul trucker the entire time, while you tried your hardest not to giggle at him. You had no idea what the hell it was he was doing, but it was fun to watch. Plus, somehow in the course of things, Danny's shirt had gotten soaked and he had ripped it off. Your eyes took him in. He was in good shape for a man closer to fifty than forty. And you could watch him work with his hands forever...

_Bet he's amazing with those hands_ , you thought, feeling your face flush a bit. He really was beautiful. Tall and lean. Those intense eyes. Brown hair shot through with silver. You'd dearly love to run your fingers through it. It had been _quite_ a while since you had last been with a guy, and Danny Rayburn was ticking all the right boxes for you. You would put money on him being very, very good in bed. And he was certainly charming in his own way.

 "Fucker doesn't wanna cooperate," Danny muttered. "Needs replacing, if you ask me, but my mother hates dealing with that shit." He tossed the tool in his hand back in the box on the floor outside the shower. "This ain't happening. Sorry, Ms. L/N. I tried, but..." he shrugged theatrically. "This is beyond my humble skills. Thing's completely shot."

 You wrinkled your nose. "Don't call me Ms. L/N. I think people are talking to my mother when I hear that. Call me F/N. Unless you want me calling you Mr. Rayburn."

 "Jesus Christ, no. I'm not _that_ old."

 You sighed and straightened up. "Well. Thanks for trying, Danny. I appreciate it." You huffed a mirthless laugh. "Might have to take that dive off the pier, after all. There aren't any sharks around here, are there?"

 Danny seemed to think about something for a moment. "You could always use my shower, y'know. Works great." He shifted his posture a bit, reminding you rather hilariously of an awkward teenager as he wrung out his drenched t-shirt. "That is, if you want. You do you." Those blue eyes glittered with mischief. Was he flirting with you?

 You hoped so. You're pretty sure he liked what he saw when you'd met earlier.

 Pretending to seriously mull over his offer, you met his eyes, not bothering to attempt to hide the heat in your own. "Sure. Why the hell not? Are you this generous to all your guests?"

 "Hell, no. Just the ones I like." He flashed a boyish grin that seemed patently designed to make you melt. "Just get your stuff and have at it. My room's the first door on the right at the top of the stairs. The bathroom door locks, so you don't have to worry about anyone tryin' to pull any shit on you."

 The words _unless you want them to_ hung in the air unsaid.

 "Think your mom's gonna be okay with that? Not exactly professional to be allowing female guests to use your private bathroom just because theirs isn't working," you pointed out.

 "Who says we gotta tell her?" Danny's eyes caught and locked with yours, and there was no mistaking the look in them, the lust simmering in that gaze. "Tell you a secret. My mom has no fuckin' idea what goes on around here these days. Don't worry 'bout her." He slung his wet shirt over his shoulder, picked up the toolbox, and made for the door leading out of the bungalow. "Get your shit together and go enjoy a nice shower, F/N. I'll catch ya later." He grinned that heart-stopping grin again and disappeared out the door.

 "Hey, Danny?" you popped your head out. "Umm. If you're not busy tonight, would you maybe wanna go out for a drink?" _Say yes. Say yes!_ you thought. You really wanted to spend time with him. There was something going on between you two, and you wanted to see where it led.

 He stopped midstride and turned around. "Yeah. Yeah, sounds good." He gestured at himself. "Just lemme know when you're done in my shower so I can get cleaned up."

 "Awesome." you replied, not all concerned that you were grinning like a goddamn schoolgirl. "See you later."

 "Not if I see you first!" With a cheeky smile, he wandered off.

 God-fucking-help you.

 You were in serious danger of falling in love with that man.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Shower Seduction

As you stood there under the shower spray, you couldn't keep a wicked smirk off your lips, nor could you keep your mind off Danny Rayburn. You had very deliberately left both the door to his bedroom and the door to the bathroom unlocked and ajar. You chuckled as you recalled passing Sally Rayburn on the way to her oldest son's bedroom. She had eyed your armful of clothes and towels with a bemused expression. You were sure she knew exactly where you were headed and was completely unsurprised. The little shake of her head and wink she'd given you had very clearly declared, "I know what you kids are up to. I was young once, myself. You ain't foolin' anybody."  
  
 You liked Sally. She was good people. You had a feeling that very little could rile her. You imagined that Danny had probably been quite something growing up, to say nothing of his brothers.  
  
 Your own mother would have been scandalized and accused you of throwing yourself at a man you had only just met, all the while wearing a disapproving, narrow-eyed scowl that would make you feel like you were twelve again.  
  
 The squeak of the bathroom door opening drew your attention back to the man who had taken up residence in your every thought. You smiled to yourself. You had figured that Danny would take the unlocked doors in the spirit in which they were intended.  
  
 As an open invitation.  
  
 Sure enough, when you pulled the shower curtain open just enough to peek out, you saw the man himself leaning casually against the doorjamb, his posture mirroring the one you had assumed as you had watched him battle the malfunctioning shower in your bungalow earlier. You let your gaze meander up and down his body, before catching those blazing blue eyes with your own. You grinned at him. "I'm almost done. Then the shower's all yours." You closed the curtain again, suppressing a giggle as you heard the unmistakable sound of Danny scrambling out of those somewhat raggedy clothes of his.  
  
 You had him. Hook, line, and sinker. You knew you hadn't misread the instant attraction between the two of you, nor underestimated Danny's own desire to act on it.  
  
 Perfect.  
  
 You had your back to him, rinsing the last traces of conditioner out of your hair, when Danny stepped in the shower behind you. You weren't surprised to feel his arms wrapping around your waist, as he drew you against him, his chest to your back. Despite the warm water, you shivered when you felt one of his hands leave its place on your hip to draw your soaking wet hair away from your neck, exposing bare skin. You didn't even try to quell the shudder and moan that escaped you when you felt him brush his unexpectedly soft lips to your pulsepoint before lavishing hot open-mouthed kisses all along your throat. You arched back against him, reaching up and tangling your fingers into that silvery-brown hair, holding his mouth against your throat.  
  
 "That feels so good," you sighed, reveling in the sensation of his hard, lean body against yours. "Don't stop." You could feel the effect your praise was having on his body, his arousal pressed against your hip. He wanted you every bit as badly as you wanted him, no question about it. You turned in his arms, and caught your breath as you gazed at the man before you. He was lithe of build, his skin more tan in some places than it was in others, and Jesus, he was well-endowed. Everything about Danny spoke of sensuality in that instant, those incredible eyes of his were like pinpricks of topaz-blue light, hooded with desire, his pupils blown as he looked at you like you were the answer to his prayers.  
  
 As if you were his every fantasy come to life.  
  
 Never once had a lover made you feel that wanted. Rarely had you even felt _adequate_ , if you were being honest.  
  
 Cradling the back of your head in one hand, still holding you against him with the other, the water trickling down between the two of you, Danny claimed your mouth in a firm, deep kiss, coaxing your lips apart with delicious little strokes of his tongue. You opened up to him, kissing him back. His arms tightened around you and you melted into him, moaning into his mouth, your hands starting to wander now, over his shoulders, down his chest, and then lower, until his hands stopped your progress, his expression smouldering.  
  
 "Uh-uh. This is all for you," he murmured against your ear, his tone darkly seductive. "Know what I wanna do? I want to fuck you in my bed. I want to feel your skin against mine. I want to feel your body under me. Wanna feel those gorgeous breasts against my chest, want your legs wrapped around my waist." He nipped gently at your earlobe, making you bite your lip to keep from crying out. "I want to feel your heartbeat pounding against mine as I slide my cock inside you. I want you so bad. Want to fuck you so long, slow, and so, so deep." His lips found your neck again, making you gasp as he sucked a love bite into your delicate skin. "Want to make you scream my name for all of fuckin' Monroe County to hear."  
  
 "Oh, God, yes!" You couldn't remember the last time dirty talk had turned you on so much. Usually, you just found it silly and couldn't keep a straight face, but those words from this man had you on fire. "Take me to bed." You reached behind you to shut the water off. "Right now."  
  
 "Fuck, yeah!" Danny ripped the curtain open and swept you up in his arms, carrying you out of the bathroom, not even bothering to dry either one of you off before stumbling into the bedroom.  
  
 "You're crazy," you laughed, kissing him again. "We're gonna get everything soaked!"  
  
 "Don't really fuckin' care."  
  
 The both of you grinned at each other like a pair of overeager teenagers as Danny practically dropped you onto his bed, rolling on top of you and claiming your mouth in a fervent kiss. You opened your legs to allow him to rest cradled between your thighs. For a while, the two of you laid there, sharing languid kisses, your tongues exploring and learning each other. He tasted vaguely of cigarettes, but you couldn't bring yourself to give a damn. You ran your hands over his back, your nails scratching. Your last boyfriend had hated you leaving "claw marks" on him, but Danny Rayburn struck you as the kind of guy who might just like it a little on the rough side.  
  
 You filed that theory away for later.  
  
 Danny left off kissing your lips and turned his attention to your neck, kissing and licking and sucking love bites into your skin. You ran your fingers through his hair, encouraging him with breathy sighs and moans. You threw your head back against the pillows in wanton bliss when that talented mouth moved lower, down over your collarbone, to your breasts. You sighed blissfully when he took your nipple in his mouth, teasing it with his tongue and the lightest graze of his teeth. He suckled on first one nipple, then the other, his calloused hands massaging your breasts all the while. You could feel yourself getting wetter, but were utterly incapable of feeling any shame for it. This was too good.  
  
 You murmured his name, writhing beneath him. "Please," you gasped. "Danny, I need you. Stop teasing." You were burning up and feared you'd spontaneously combust if he didn't hurry up and take you.  
  
 Those entrancing eyes met yours as a wicked smirk played across his lips. "You look so hot like this." His hand glided down your body, his fingers finally inching closer to where you craved his touch the most. You could have sobbed in relief when he began to stroke you, the tip of one finger slowly easing its way inside you. "So wet for me." He took your mouth in a bruising, hungry kiss. "Ready for me?"  
  
 Without waiting for an answer (you supposed the question had been rhetorical because fucking hell, he had to know you were desperate for him), he repositioned himself between your legs, guiding the head of his cock to your entrance, rubbing it against the slickness there. You couldn't stop a cry of pleasure escaping you when he finally, _finally_ , eased inside you, your hands gripping the bedding as he fully sheathed himself, groaning your name.  
  
 "Okay?" he asked, reaching up to brush a strand of your hair out of your eyes. As passionate and no-holds-barred as he had been up to this point, Danny was all tenderness now, giving you a moment to adjust to him.  
  
 Oh, yeah. You were in deadly danger of falling for this man. You suspected you were already halfway there.  
  
 "Fine," you replied, caressing his face. "You're finally close enough to me." Remembering his fantasy from earlier, you wrapped your legs around his waist. "It's just been awhile. Be gentle."  
  
 "Yeah. Yeah, I can do that." He held your gaze for a few seconds before starting to move. Your eyes fluttered shut of their own volition as he set a steady, unhurried pace. Your hands stroked up and down his spine as you gave yourself over to him, the only sounds in the room sighs and moans and murmured encouragements as you met his every thrust, your body falling into rhythm with his. You felt tears prick the corners of your eyes as he took your hand, lacing your fingers together, holding your hand as he took you.  
  
 No one had ever done that before.  
  
 He took his time, and as you rocked together, you could feel yourself getting closer to ultimate fulfillment. You guided his free hand down between you. He took the hint and stroked you in tandem with his thrusts. His rhythm faltered and you guessed that he was close, as well. He buried his face in your neck, groaning your name when you clenched around him, losing himself to ecstasy and taking you over the edge with him. You practically sobbed his name as wave after wave of pleasure washed over you, as if he were the ocean and you the shore. You held him tight as he thrust through your climax, wringing bolts of still more pleasure from your body.  
  
 It was exquisite. You felt as if you were free-falling into a blissful oblivion. Maybe the French had it right when they compared the incandescence of orgasm to dying a little.  
  
 If the last moments of your life were spent in this man's arms, you could die happily.  
  
 When you came back to yourself, you caught Danny gazing down at you in blatant adoration. You smiled tiredly at him and ran your fingers through his hair, trying not to make too disappointed of a sound when he pulled out and settled back against the pillows.  
  
 "You look beautiful when you're all blissed-out, " he said, tucking a stray strand off sweaty hair out of your eyes. "Total fuckin' goddess. I'm a lucky guy. Shit this good never happens to me."  
  
 "Mmm," you murmured, cuddling closer to him, resting your head on his shoulder. "Flattery will get you everywhere." You huffed a laugh. "You wore me out."  
  
 "And I ain't sorry," Danny replied, kissing the top of your head. "You can sleep a while if you want. Don't really feel like letting you out of my arms right now."  
  
 "We should get cleaned up," you mumbled half-heartedly. "Promised to go out for drinks with you."  
  
 "We got time, babe." He held you tighter, and pulled a sheet up over the two of you. "Got all the time in the world."  
  
 You smiled contentedly to yourself.  
  
 Yeah. It was official.  
  
 You were completely in love with the guy.  
  
 Only time would tell if the feeling would end up being mutual......  
  
  



End file.
